Downtown Demolition
The Downtown Demolition serves as TJ Combo's stage in [[Killer Instinct (Xbox One)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]. It is the tenth stage introduced in the game overall, and the first stage introduced for Season 2. Description This stage appears to be the same Boxing Gym that was TJ's original background in ''Killer Instinct (1994), but set twenty years in the future and now being completely demolished by a wrecking crane due to Combo having gone bankrupt. Beyond the wrecked building, neon signs reading "TJ Combo" and an advertisement billboard for Ultratech can be seen, along with the foreground of a booming metropolis. The right side of the stage is near a rugged set of train tracks for a city train which never seems to pass by. A large wrecking crane can be seen in the background, presumably the same crane that took down the gym, and which is also used as part of Downtown Demolition's Stage Ultra cinematic. During an Ultra Combo, a speeding train car can be seen derailing from its tracks and then crashes into what remains of the building. Music TJ Combo's new theme, titled "I'm Back (to Rise)", is composed, produced and mixed by Mick Gordon, featuring recording artist Omega Sparx who performs the main rap lyrics. The song is a hard-hitting techno-rap number befitting the more urban atmosphere of the boxer's stage. The lyrics depict Combo's rough past which came abruptly to an end, and his pride and his desire to prove that he still has his fighting spirit. When the fighters hold still for a certain period of time, the music will change to an idle version of the boxer's classic theme, "Yo Check This Out!", which builds up into a nostalgic, hyped-up remix of his other classic theme, "Street". (NOTE: There's even a few samples of both of these themes that pop up as a backing track behind some of the main lyrics. There are even samples of another Killer Cuts theme, "Freeze", hidden within the track (even in the idle part).) OST Lyrics Intro: (I'm comin' back! You can't handle this! Lemme see what you got! Here it comes! I'm back! Yeah! Let's rock baby!) Verse 1: I used to be the flashiest star Chilling with cash and cars But somewhere lost my passion's heart Now at the Combo Gym, getting my back my art With the fury inside you can't match my spark So, pull up your guard before I shatter your chest I got the instinct to do it in this battle of death This is my time to rise you can't rattle my steps I'm gonna win, and it don't matter who challenge me next So, I can power through you with no risk Leaving your soul twisted up in my closed fist Take notice, I stand as the coldest Baddest, erratic fighter you could face on a foes list The knockout king to all my opponents I'm taking every moment to win, baby I own it Yeah, I start to zone in with flurries and combinations And end you with haymakers, my skills are way greater Chorus (2x): I'm back to (Rise!) I'm back to (Glow!) I'm back to (Fly!) I'm back to (Soar!) I'm back to (War!) Let the truth be (Told!) I feel on fire when my passion (Flow!) Verse 2: I'm back for the glory yeah! Hear these guys talk big but I'm more prepared On my redemption road, I rip my foes When I trip and flip modes, you can't slip my blows I'm on the comeback, and took out all the enhancements Stand with the glow, I'm the Champ that the fans pick Hard rugged, star-studded, and mighty in leaving you all blooded, and making your face ugly Jab, Hook, Uppercut Feel my blow when it impacts up your gut You wanna try to beat the Champ, you ain't tough enough I stick and move through your best then I counter punch Man I feint with precision, aim hitting for your brain Cause I train with the wisdom, gain vision through the pain I will bang through the system, stay vicious in the game And I'm back forever, you can't stop my reign! (2x) Bridge A: Put 'em up, show me what you got I want to see how you rock, if you're great or not Wanna take my spot, better train to box I put the game on lock, and my reign won't stop Chorus Bridge B (2x): Rock! Ready! No! Stop! (Yeah!) It's getting tense up over on my block I'm locked in the clinch, I'm 'bout to go off I was lost, but back now as the Champ and Boss Verse 3: When I breakthrough, I shake fools with great moves And train to stay loose, my power stays brute Hit me if you want, my chin is like granite Keep throwing your best out, but I'm still left standing I'm rock steady, my heart's heavy with fire Call me the trailblazer I'm taking this game higher (I'm back!) I move fast like a speed bag Throwing right crosses over your weak jabs It feels good without the implants in me Here to show the world that my skills more than skin deep I charge in a wind speed, moving in a frenzy (Yeah, yeah!) Show I'm the Champ, leave them something to envy (Feel the power, baby!) I stay defiant in the sweet science Ready to rumble in the jungle on these weak lions (Feel the power, baby!) I'm a legend and a Street Giant Think you can last three rounds against me, fool keep trying (2x) A Chorus (2x) A Chorus (Yeah, yeah Feel the power, baby!) (Lemme see what you got! Here it comes! I'm comin' back! You can't handle this!) (4x) A Chorus Rock! Ready! No! Stop! (Yeah!) Rock! Ready! No! Stop! (Yeah!) Rock! Ready! No! Stop! (Yeah!) Rock! Ready! I'm 'bout to go off! Rock! Ready! No! Stop! (Yeah!) Rock! Ready! No! Stop! (Yeah!) Rock! Ready! No! Stop! (Yeah!) Rock! Ready! I'm 'bout to go off! (Let's rock!) (...) Outro (repeats until fade-out): (Just play the music!) Feel the power, baby! (Yeah, you don't stop. Yeah, you can't stop.) Feel the power, baby! (Yeah, yeah!) Feel the power, baby! (Yeah, you don't stop. Yeah, you can't stop.) Feel the power, baby! (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) C to the O to the M-B-O! C to the O to the M-B-O! C to the O to the M-B-O! C to the O to the M-B-O! C to the O to the M-B-O! C to the O to the M-B-O! C to the O to the M-B-O! Trivia *As an easter egg, during the beginning of the song's idle theme, Mick placed in a vocal sample given to him by the original KI composer, Robin Beanland. Sampled from an original KI ADAT in 1993 (during the original Killer Instinct's development), you can hear a conversation between the two actors who voiced TJ Combo (as well as a few other characters) joke about how KI producer and game designer Kevin "Kev" Bayliss sounds like recording artist R. Kelly. Gallery 2588466-02 tjcombo stageconcept.jpg|Concept art for Downtown Demolition Downtown Demolition.jpg TJ_Combo_-_Downtown_Demolition.png|TJ Combo's render in Downtown Demolition. Tjstage_full.jpeg|Downtown Demolition in Season 2. Downtown Demolition season 3.jpg|Downtown Demolition season 3 loading screen. External links I'm Back (to Rise!) Official Lyrics by Omega Sparx on Google Drive Category:Stages Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Stages